numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Dumb Deletd Stuff
Rules #Rule 1: So italics are a crime on this wiki! THAT'S A DUMB RULE! #Rule 6: I am guessing he will bash people if they don't use British English. Uhh, excuse me, but why does that rule even exist?! #Rule 13: At least Random Adventures gives me passion and allows me to use villains other than Cuatro. Here you are essentially going to be punished if you use villains. I may have said this multiple times but the real reason why I banned people from using villains is because people somewhat made weird edits and turned a supposed-to-be-for-the-majority-of-the-comic villain into a HERO. #Rule 14: Many flaws in this one. What if a hero doesn't suit ANY elements? What about Dratinis and Weedles? Apparently, no bug, dragon, and normal elements. Uhh, excuse me! Null is mostly common! Also, no evil elements. Okay, what about Midnight? #Rule 16: Confusing description. #Rule 20: This feels contradictory. Why? BOOK NAME! Book Name literally is a TWOW book with fan-made limbs slapped onto him/her! #Rule 21: uh no thanks #Rule 22: WOW! THIS EFFECTIVELY KILLS OFF THE NORMAL ELEMENT! And wait. THIS RULE CONTRADICTS RULE 12 WHERE- WAIT A MINUTE, WE HAVE NEUTRAL, THE NORMAL ELEMENT!!! #Rule 27: Accordingly, the "Delet(e)" (adding an e cuz i dont wanna be busted) meme is violent, as it depicts characters holding up real-life guns like they're threatening someone. Elements *Bright: Description is literally saying it's the opposite of Midnight before Midnight was ever explained. *Leader, Magnetic, Metallic, Motor, and Electric: Will get newcomers and people who just learned these words all screwed up and wondering what they even mean. Seriously! *Leafy: Related to nature. Why not organic stuff, like, plants? Also, if it's related to nature... *King: Royal. What. Such bad description. *Overdue: Oh look! An element which is for books only! That's like saying that you made an element for cats only! *Ajnin: Oh. How creative on getting the name from TWOW. *Boost: It used to be strong characters until it suddenly became related to drunk characters, which makes Boost sound nothing like a normal boost. In fact, it's based off of TWOW, AGAIN. The characters which got hit by these changes and suddenly were like drunk? Bidiot (drunk millionaire), Duhstort Persona F (drunk freak), Freeze Knight (drunk knight with blizzard augmented), and Laoyx (uhh, drunk speedster). Oh wow. Thanks for making characters drunk... not. *Retro: Originally Poke, which sounded like an element for razor sharp stuff. Well, that's gotta be dumb, right? *Strike: In SSLW, it's baseballs which don't have explosions. In ADFAC, it's explosions which don't have baseballs. To translate this, SSLW has Strike as ball-related and possibly even olympics. In ADFAC, it's explosives. I would be saying "Uhh..." for this one! *Undead: BE AFRAID OF THE DARK NO LESS, SINCE AN UNNECESSARY ELEMENT RELATED TO ZOMBIES ONLY HAS BEEN ADDED! Come on! There should be an undead element associated with ALL undead beings! If someone insists... *Wrath: Like Strike, Wrath in my games equal the evil element. In ADFAC, it's for fighters who are very strong, thus making the element the ADFAC variant of the Fighting type. *Bark: ...then why is there a wood element when this is supposedly not one of those EFB-like games? Weakness Chart By far the dumbest ever I've seen. Note that I'm not trying to bomb you if you love TWOW because the majority of this is TWOW logic. https://delet.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:ADeletdAccount/Elements_I_made_up *Flame > Leader: Responses are NO excuse on why an element beats another element. *Flame < Strike: Wait... so in the other comics, fire can blaze and wreck bombs fast, but in this comic, fire doesn't do squat against explosives? That's dumb! That's comparable to how Missile Dragons barely take damage from fire! *Midnight > Magnetic: So wait... Gru can't steal the moon if this logic applied. The moon does not screw up magnets! *Midnight > Leafy: According to scienceing, plants CAN carry out photosynthesis in the dark, as long as blue and red wavelengths are here. *Midnight < Stealth: So wait, night vision goggles don't work?! Not all ninjas are 100% stealthy! *Leader > Flame: Suddenly a leader can put out fire by spraying... Yoylespray on people. *Magnetic > Bally: Read the logic. Read it again. Read it three times. Somehow, not even nonmetallic balls can survive against magnets. *Leafy > King: NOT THE SAME IDIOTIC GREEN > ROYAL LOGIC THAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST! If you don't get it, back in the past of the SSLW craze, the Nature element would usually beat the Medieval element just because GreenTree kicks QwerbyKing! *Ground > Leafy: Is the ground slippery for plants? If it was, the plants would just have their roots removed and will suddenly slide around. Also, plants don't break the ground! They use the ground to help them! *Ground > Paper, Metallic, Overdue: Falling off something is a poor excuse. Ground > Metallic would make sense only if it wasn't TWOW logic attacking! *Ground < Flame: In most video games, you'd see ground beat fire because ground is covering up the fire, which makes more sense than that trash "ground covers up water" (btw, i call earth > water trash because there is such thing as WEATHERING, EROSION, AND MUD). But in this game, ground doesn't do squat against fire! Because Spicyman33 doesn't fall into a hole of doom. *Overdue > Ground: If I stack 100 heavy books near a cliff, would the ground break? Now what if it was on a hill without pits of doom? Oh wait! 100 heavy books stacked isn't even possible. *Stealth < Midnight: Suddnly cats fail to beat the darkness and go blind in the darkness. I thought cats had night vision! *Motor > King: I'm confused. Does Mike Ramsey's motorcycle use QwerbyKing as fuel, or does the motorcycle literally have legs and stomps QwerbyKing many times? *Boost > Boost: Drunkards VS Drunkards? Excuse me? *Boost > Paper: Drunkards VS Paper? Again, excuse me? *Electric X Ground: I thought there was other ways to stop electricity from flowing, such as turning off a device which produces electricity. *Freeze > Flame: Not going to try and bash people, but being a solid state of water doesn't support your evidence on why ice can somehow beat fire! *Aviation > Flame: One of the parts which makes sense (okay maybe not) gets ruined by the fact that it mentions Spicyman33's fire. It gets further ruined by the bees stinging Spicyman33. Well... all I have to say is, what? *Spirit > Spirit: How does the Poltergust even heckin' store ghosts then?! *Undead > Overdue, Sunny: Being labelled a(n) "(x)-time Zombie" is not an excuse! *Wrath > Ground: Uhh... help? Characters Gonna use color past this point. I WILL ONLY LIST EXTREMELY CONFUSING OR POORLY TYPED ONES, GUESSES, QUESTIONS, AND EXPLANATIONS. *Any characters with the element Boost: Deletd ruined all the Boost characters by converting them to brawlers and strong guys into drunkards. *Book Name (Overdue/Intelligence/Leafy): The "Leafy" part makes no sense. Just because paper is partially made out of plants doesn't mean Book Name should be plant! **Oh yeah, should I point out that this is a TWOW character, thus not only breaking Rule 20, but making Deletd a hypocrite? *Leafirey (Leafy/Flame/Leader): Wait, is this Deletd's new mascot? Just wonderin'. *Firey "Raikkonen" 114 (Flame/Spirit): As Battle points out, Firey 114 can simply be made by smacking the number "114" over Firey's head. ALSO, HOW SPIRIT?! He doesn't look like a ghost! *114 (Math/Wrath/Alakazam): Looks too feeble to be very strong or magical. *Deletd, himself (Electric/Ajnin): I wanna see him electrocute and be stealthy! *Jack Inthebox (Leader/Intelligence): You never know what Jack's going to have. But you should probably already know him by now! Wait... is there anything wonky about this typing? Actually no. *El Fantasma de la Pregunta Cuatro (Math/Midnight/Spirit): Time for an explanation on why he has Midnight... long story short, Deletd asked if Cuatro can control the dark. TSRITW said it he IS the dark. Deletd asked, and TSRITW said that he's the villain of SSLW (despite there already being a true villain that I was too lazy to work on). He said that darkness is not the same as villains. WHAT ABOUT HOOPA UNBOUND AND GUZZLORD?! Are THOSE villains? Conversation here. *Blitzy (Bally/Electric/Ajnin): Used to be a supa stealthy ninja who throws out bingo balls but not anymore. *Dracony (Flame/Aviation): If you are already asking why it doesn't have dragon in it, then you weren't listening. *Cookie Masterson (Retro/Intelligence): I have to guess he's Retro because of the video game YDKJ, right? RIGHT?! *JSAB Cube (Retro): ...squares? I don't remember retro being squares. Dumb Stuff to Note Before we Move On *Boring Recruits: The recruits are pretty much the same thing; Numberblocks. Wave 24 is the only one WITHOUT Numberblocks, but still boring. *Supersonic Waves, sometimes: If you ignore the random comments and such and only look at action, you'd see that the action goes SUPERSONIC FAST. Sometimes, it drags on for long. *Got High on Levels, Drank EXP Overdrive Potions: Self-explanatory. You'd see Level 100s and such like that, but the only thing they pretty much get when leveling up is HP and no ATK. *Power Creeps: Somehow, a Level Over 9,000,000 can't even do squat on a Level 100. Do I have to continue explaining? This is due to the fact we have a botched leveling system BTW. Waves Only notably stupid ones. *Wave 1: Used the "Stun Gun Fun" intro which I used first. COME ON! I didn't even get credit! *Wave 2: Where TSRITW overreacted about ONE DISTORTED FACE. What if I showed him Slenderman? Also, he tried to "correct" Duhstort's grammar. HIS GRAMMAR IS ALREADY CORRECT BRO!!! He is supposed to talk in a weird manner! *Wave 4: Where TSRITW overreacted BIG TIME. *Wave 5: And TSRITW got all mad because we were doing some weird stuff. You can see lots of weird stuff in life such as Killer Clowns in Yoshi's Crafted World! Also, Deletd stole the part where Dr. Monkey tries to fix everything by shooting Cookie Masterson's essence into a box. And... I kinda now feel bad for TSRITW getting banned. *Wave 6: I hate that trend where Wave 6 is always related to robots. I think I'm the only one not to have the "sixth wave is the robot" trend in my comics! *Wave 8: An example where levels go supersonic... it's like where in Earthbound if you have a higher level than an enemy (and REALLY higher), they'd die. False advertising also, Bubble only pops and doesn't explode. *Wave 9: oh look deletd joined in with tsritw (tbh saranctha one time said if he hated weirdness there would be 30 less characters in white world. no racism intended in the title "white world") *Wave 10: Another supersonic wave where bees sting Spicyman33 to death despite in real life the bees would be dead. That's like where in the Pokemon comics Volcanrona, despite being a Fire type Pokemon (also bug), manages to roast Oshawott! (thou to be honest it's just a comic) *Cutscene 1: Boring cutscene. All it is is a "break from fights... but not from geometry". *Wave 12: 8-Ball is Level 88. Firey 114 is Level 324. Instead of killing it off easily, 8-Ball takes 173 damage. Also, what's plotting? *Wave 15: Offtopic but RIP Sour Cream. Sour Cream is now 15. Whatever, I LOOOOOOVE Draconius Go so here's some Acornlings! (uhh what was acornling's evolution again?) *Wave 16: Firey 114 does a whooping amount of damage by bumping into Frozen Orb. AAYTE, despite being level Over 9,000,000 (max), his firestorm doesn't kill the Frozen Orb. Yet another power creep! *Wave 17: YDKJITB does a volcano-like attack (speaking of, i wanna see you don't know jack inthebox's color design and boing boing betty's transparent design 4 the me! song im gonna remix), and somehow Deletd thinks that's killing him. Uhh, excuse me, but just because lava is pouring doesn't mean anyone's trying to kill you! *Wave 18: Anything BUT Mobizen's first wave (uhh can we not call it that anyways). Match's Fake Tree ability makes Match immue to fire (which should be her immunity in the first place) and ice. But the Fake Tree ability is just slapping Gelatin onto Match's head! LOGIC BREAK MUCH?! *Wave 19: By far the WORST wave ever. **Mobizen still hasn't even joined. **You Don't Know Jack Inthebox gets impatient and asks for the enemies. **''Deletd decides to try and kill YDKJITB just for requesting to move on without Mobizen!'' **RoboSix also gets impatient. It seems that Deletd cares more about more people (sure i kinda do care about more people but i also care about it being fun and wacky) rather than having fun. **Deletd disassembles RoboSix. Sure, you know the quote "Patience is a virtue", but this is taking too long! **Bruce questions Deletd's habits. Deletd kills Bruce with electricity. **Al & Evan try and suggest two options: either request enemies or skip the wave (he also had wait as an option but that's basically what was happening right now). Deletd, instead of setting up a poll for people to decide on, kills Evan with electricity. **Deletd does the Delet (basically what imma gonna call Deletd's version of the Thanos Snap but instead bullets rain down on the victim and it's not half of the population). **Hey look! YDKJITB has a black hole in his box as he somehow spat Blitzy out! I think YDKJITB can find with Moneybags from White World, right? 'CUZ MONEYBAGS ALSO HAS A BLACK HOLE IN HIS MOUTH! **Deletd ignores the fact that YDKJITB respawned Blitzy. **Is RoboSix Cuatro's cronie??? **Yes, Deletd does the Delet again on a non-person. **RoboSix decides to say that everytime TSRITW gets annoyed he gets 50% madder and at max he will resurrect everyone. **Now YDKJITB (and TSRITW) FINALLY admits that we all have levels which are TOO high for FAC standards! That's a problem of the comic! **RIP TSRITW, Deletd kills him off. **Survivors in the end (actually, the ones who aren't killed or barely killed) are Cookie Masterson (somehow Book Name was passionate enough to do it) and Al (who looked like Evan). **In other words, Duhstort guns himself down (one of the times he does suicide without even damaging anybody), mainly because I feared that if I asked when the enemies are coming, I would also be kicked. **Over a month later the fight FINALLY begins. Drinking Whiskey up somehow doesn't damage Whiskey. *Wave 22: Why does Whiskey do 566 damage when he is Level 13?! That's a ridicolous amount of damage, right? BONUS FACTS *Delta is the first Letter Fighter, EVER. He was cronies with Giant Ducky Tube Thing, Monster Buster, and Green Shadow, but I assume they got sucked into a black hole and Giant Ducky Tube Thing became Road Killer. *Kidsy128 took Road Killer way too literally and first depicted him as a really odd Hot Roderick. *Jokemon was created when TSRITW stole one of my pictures for a question. *I'm not sure when Jokemon will come back. *Fighter's actually gonna return in Random Adventures, and I'm planning for her to. *I think Laclale is friends with Deletd. Why? Deletd made comments on hating me and loving Laclale and she gave high scores for that and I made comments about hating Laclale. Deletd got MORE POINTS THAN ME!!! Such bias, right? Link here, that's also where I got that random "UUDDLRLRBA!" thingie. Note that this does NOT mean that she likes to say "Delet". **Speaking of "UUDDLRLRBA!", it was used to "disable my edit not once", because she added "command bind" (she's from japan, that explains why it read strangely). So I decided to use the "UUDDLRLRBA!" to try and cancel waiting for Mobizen and cancel out Deletd's rampage. * Lowest Budget Two, is in fact, different in Deletd's comic; the way he talks is lIkE tHiS. In addition, he is an additionally distorted Two inspired by Jaydob's distortions. Look at the images on the right; credit to Jaydob04. *Here's what I hate about Random Adventuers. I still love it though, but everything's GOT to have their flaws. **HP literally is not unique; all heroes start at 20 HP and gain 5+ HP. That means there's no such thing as tanks (well, actually there's half such thing as tanks. you can just modify the DF) (oh yeah not military tanks, the one which has lots of bulky HP and DF to defend fighters. also known as damage sponge and meat shield) or Glass Cannons (unless you set the DF to a negative, though I'm not sure if that's even possible). Apparently, the reasoning was to keep things simple... WELL, EXPLAIN WHY LOTS OF ENEMIES NEVER START AT 20 HP AND GAIN A RANDOM AMOUNT OF HP AS THEY LEVEL UP! **Some stupid trends here and there. Or should I say... CLICHES? ***The "green is uncreative" cliche, followed by the random "red is creative". ***The "wave 6 is a robot" cliche. ***The "four is a spanish phantom" cliche. ***The "fighters can't be enemies unless tamed" cliche. ***The "1ne 2wo 3hree" cliche. ***Not listed here is the "you can't use villains because yes" cliche in here because he allows me to use Starchlord. In Deletd's FAC, the "you can't use villains because yes" cliche is pretty much here. Note: SSLW does not follow the "you can't use villains because yes" cliche because I basically banned villains when TSRITW randomly made Fivefinger his... friend. ***The "grammar counts" cliche. What is this cliche anyways? The cliche where poor grammar is not accepted. In worse case scenario, they force you to use a specific language instead of your normal language. ADFAC is notorious for this! ***The "cringy stuff banned" cliche. Can we just agree that Lowest Budget Two is less cringier when compared to Xenomorph? **''That third recruit we had where we only recruited Total Drama characters. The worst part is when I accidentally said "Alenjandro" so I got Justin instead. EXCUSE ME!!! Rules about grammar shouldn't exist ever!'' Oh Yeah... Back when it was only ADeletdAccount's FAC... *Rule 7 was weird and confusing. *Rule 14? Well... I had passion for some intros before Wave 12 in SSLW (i think that's the right wave) but here he doesn't accept recruiting intros! And waves? *Wave 1: It's time to show you how Tree Emergencies can get used as a brainless fool! Also, the Tree rips off the Crash Tree. Why? In Wave 4, Crash Tree winds up Jack and succeeds in making him temporarily dumb. Here the Tree rips off that scene and gets punished. *Wave 2: By looking at SSLW's Wave 2 and ADeletdAccount's FAC Wave 2 and looking at the history, you'd already know by now that Wave 2 of ADeletdAccount's FAC (gonna abbreviate it ADFAC Zero) is ripping off SSLW. In fact, both Trees have 20 HP, combined together is 40. Mucho ripoff? *Wave 3: Congrats on not only ripping off the Roller and the wave Pink Thumb but also being selfish and making Leafirey the only one to kill 8-Ball. Yet another ripoff, 8-Ball hits Paper Four first. *Wave 4: Fast wave. *Wave 5: Fast wave. Leafirey feels so godly. *Wave 6: Fast wave. *Wave 7: Fast wave. Another original enemy. How many times (This one rips off SSLW Wave 7's title, Serious Time) *Wave 8: do I have to say (This one rips off SSLW Wave 8's title, Flying Mayhem, except there's nothing about flying. Instead, it's just fours trying to jump and kill but suicide in the process.) *Wave 9: that some enemies are just insulting others *Wave 10: and fast wave? *Wave 11: I'm pretty sure this is a ripoff of the Seed Spitters. *Wave 12: Average. *Wave 13: Leafirey thinks that me and TSRITW predicted the future but we didn't even predict the future. We (or should I say, I) just made a random cutscene with characters somehow knowing something. Oh yeah, Wave 13 rips off Wave 25 of SSLW because both waves have a fake enemy which "jumps" around only to reveal a surprise attack from random enemies. *Wave 14: Many things which makes this the worst ever boss wave. **The "fighter restrictions", but it gone wrong; instead, we're forced to embrace the fact that Firey 114 kills off everybody without the Flame element. Rukbat is one of the survivors, but just to mention that he died because he's not fireproof. Just because they have Fire as one of their elements doesn't mean they can survive! **Leafirey somehow knows Firey 114's weakness; pouring water on him. **Firey 114 turns out to have a pathetic attack of roasting everybody. **LOOK AT THAT! Cookie Masterson ACTUALLY complains. **The battlefield gets randomly flooded and somehow Firey 114's HP gets reduced all the way to his number. **It turns out nothing, not even 114 zaps (and possibly the thanos snap OR 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 black holes placed near him) can kill him. *Wave 15: It sure was easy and boring. Fast wave! *Wave 16: I can't tell what II Taco is a ripoff of but whatever, it's too boring. Also, Book Name insults a pun. *Wave 17: What selfishness! Deletd kills off everybody except his own character (fortunately orager survives because he is immortal). Somehow, Leafirey survives Windows 9's banshee scream because "Deletd was exaggerating it" (Didn't sound like he was exaggerating!). Soon when we get back to the wave the four dies. *Wave 18: Dublo, Rolly, and Octo for recruitions. What a boring combination of recruits! Somehow, you can create your own fish! Taco manages to act like a Lurker (though i'm not sure if it's a ripoff of the lurker)! *Wave 19: Unsatisfying. *Wave 20: Worst way to end a comic. **Just because you're in a pack doesn't mean enemies can't do anything. Look at the Skylanders! The Skylanders (in Spyro's Adventure) fought bravely against shadowy minions, and Kaos had to do something because they (he and glumshanks) were losing, and that was to send in the Hydra to banish the Skylanders to Earth! **The most confusing suicide ever. If Firey 114 is literally immue to everything but water, why did he die from smashing into Cuatro? **Did Cutie even give Deletd permission to use Green Ice Cube? If I was Cutie and found out he didn't give permission, I'd rage like King K. Rool! Bonus, also. The Cracker Trio has someone named Louie... the means I can add him to the Lewis PJ Brown Army! King K. Rool and Ridley thrown in. Category:Blog posts